Eternidad
by NaYaTo
Summary: Ahora sabía que había tomado la mejor desición de su vida. Porque podría pasar una eternidad entera a su lado. /TxY/ONE-SHOT./


**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a CLAMP.

**Nota autora:** *O* ¡Hola! Okay, okay, hace unos días me puse a pensar en que soy una verdadera bruta xD Es decir, TouYuki es mi pareja favorita, y no tengo UN SOLO fic de ellos ;W; Soy una idiota, lo sé -w-" Pero resulta que tenía tantos guardados de hace TANTO tiempo, es decir de mis tiempos de novata (y novata, NOVATA), que son realmente patéticos xDU… Así que re-leyéndolos, logré inspirarme y salió este pequeño OneShot ^^ Les aviso que pueden haber posibles **spoilers** para quienes recién ven la serie, pues este fic está ubicado en el capítulo 65, cuando Yue está a punto de perder sus poderes y Touya lo salva para salvar a su Yuki *w* (Amé ese cap. xD). Así que bueno, sin entretenerlos más, ¡a leer! ^0^

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Eternidad**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el momento en que abrió sus ojos supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No… desde el principio, desde incluso antes de que Yue se lo dijera, sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero el hecho de que había actuado correctamente, le fue comprobado al ver la hermosa sonrisa de alivio de Yukito al verlo despertar. Él mismo le sonrió y estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro, mientras que el otro simplemente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar, tomando la mano de Touya entre las suyas y besándola repetidas veces.

-Lo siento… lo siento… - Susurraba una y otra vez el ambarino, entre sollozos. Touya simplemente sonrió débilmente y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Yukito lo miró aún lloroso, y Touya aprovechó de tenerlo cerca para poder secar sus lágrimas, con sus labios. Fue un toque tan tierno y suave, que hicieron a Yukito estremecer. Entonces Touya lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos recostados en la cama.

-Ya te dije que fue mi decisión. No iba a dejar que te marcharas de mi lado… - Dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo. Yukito asintió y se acurrucó contra su pecho, aspirando su exquisito y varonil aroma. Sonrió débilmente.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas despertado… - Susurró el más bajo, con la voz amortiguada por la playera de Touya. El aludido sonrió.

-Y a mí me alegra que lleves puesto ese suéter… - Susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda. Yukito lo miró sin entender. Touya le sonrió coquetamente. – Resalta mucho tu figura… y te ves hermoso. – Rió al notar la expresión de sorpresa y el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su adorable novio. Yukito hundió el rostro en su cuello y rió.

-Tonto… – Dijo simplemente, mientras se apretaba más contra él, en un intento desesperado por sentirlo.

Se había aterrado ante la posibilidad de perderlo, y ahora lo que más quería era fundirse con él, si eso fuese posible. Touya sonrió enternecido y acarició su cabello con una sola mano, mientras que la otra la entrelazaba con una de las de su Yuki, besando su frente.

-Durmamos un rato, debes estar cansado. – Susurró Touya cálidamente. El ambarino sonrió y asintió, acurrucándose cómodamente contra él, mientras que Touya acariciaba sus manos entrelazadas, provocándole una sensación relajante, acompañada de las caricias en su cabello.

-Por mí… estaría toda una eternidad así, Touya. – Admitió Yukito, mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido. El aludido se sorprendió al principio, mas luego sonrió tiernamente y besó su mejilla con cuidado.

-Yo también, amor… toda una eternidad a tu lado.

Y la quietud de la noche los acompañó en su sueño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

FIN.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** *---* ¿Les gustó? De corazón espero que sí ^^ Quizá quedó un poco cursi, pero xD No sé, una de mis fantasías sobre esta pareja es que alguna vez muestren las "escenas borradas" de la serie XD Y hasta montaría una fiesta si algo como esto pasara alguna vez *w*

Bueno chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho ^^ Cuídense un montón y espero que les vaya bien :3 ¡Hasta la próxima! nOn

¡Bye, Bye! =3

Atte.

NaYaTo.


End file.
